A hybrid-electric or all-electric vehicle includes one or more electric machines that are used for vehicle propulsion. The electric machines operate with relatively large voltages and currents when compared to a traditional 12 Volt vehicle power system. A high voltage system may monitor the connection status of the electric machines. A typical electric machine may be a three-phase motor and include connection of three conductor/pins between the electric machine and a power inverter. The electric machine rotates in a direction that is based on a phase rotation sequence of the voltage or current applied to the conductors.